Always in my spark
by yamibrianna
Summary: Young Roxan Hollenday grew up alone, with her parrents and siblings out of the house she is left to do whatever she wishes, but after receiving a Transformers toy from her brother, she meets a new friend, of course, that friend is sideswipe, and that friend is a real autobot. Rated T for Swearing, Concept from Leonixon's "Me, My Friend, His Friend" Genre's may change.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting and new mechs

Disclamer: i do not own transformers.

Transformers are owned by HASBRO.

DIsclamer: i do not own the concept for this story.

This concept is owned by Leonixon on

So this idea was adapted from Leonixon who originally wrote "Me, My Friend, and His Friends" which is an amazing story by the way! so i asked her for promission to borrow the idea and she said sure, and her charecter " Brittney Maria Maloney" may show up in the later chapters as a cousin or friend depending, on with the fic! so i order!

I sat calmly on my bed, dressed in a pair of bell bottom jeans, with my favorite music shirt, with a trebble clef, and said _**"here comes trebble." **_in white, i wore a pair of ped socks with pink ends, my mid back length hair fell over my shoulders despite my efforts to keep them away, it never worked, my hazil eyes were calmly closed, lost within my music, as i mouthed the words.

"ka~ko~ne. Kakone~..." i sang barely above a whisper, the song was _**circle you, circle you **_by _**Hatsune Miku**_ and _**Megurine Luka**_, from _**VOCALOID**_, wich i had downloaded onto my blue ipod, as i moved my hands to and fo to the beats, on my arms were my arm bands, wich i had gotten from a convention a few months back, on my left, was an autobot armband, a back fuzzy band on the back it said transformers in red, with a black rubber square, adorned with a red autobot symbol, and on my right, was a decepticon version except in purple, i had gotten them for six dollars a piece.

I was a shy girl, never very self confident, shamefull, you get the point, untill i met him, i look over to my nightstand were a certain silver mech was recharging.

Sideswipe, i met him about a month ago, when my life went nuts for better or for worse depending on how you looked at it.

I rememberd how we met

_It was friday, i walked home from the bus, most parrents dont leave their 12 year old at home, then again, most parents didnt have an 8th grader as their twelve year old, who could cook for herself and make hungarrian foods._

_My mom was going away for the week, and my sister was at BLT, basic leadership training for NJ ROTC,so that was a week long, and my father was working at boeing in charelston, and couldent come home that weekend, as usual, my mom had to go to a school meeting, with my aunt donna , my aunt was the manager no less, I had my own keys, my parrents left my $200 dollars for the week, so i had the house to myself, my dogs and turtle, but myself._

_Today i would be getting a package from my Brother and His wife up in NY, i didnt know what it was so, i was excited, i hurried home, and just as i suspected there was a smallish large package on the porch, so i picked it up and unlocked the door, it was quite light, so i had no problem._

_my dogs Baily the older dog jumped on me, and harley, our boxer mix nearly knocked me over and started licking me, after pushing them off i walked into the kitchen and placed my book bag on the bar chair, i filled up the dogs food and water, and replaced our turtles water, reaching into the fridge and pulled out a styrafoam box, labed twelve cannadian night crawlers, giant worms to be exact, i grabbed a pair of scissors, and cut one in half and placed in in his cage which our turtle, yurtle the ninja turntle, as he was so proporly named, procceded to devower it. i took the dogs out and had something to eat, i grabbed my pocket knife and opened the package, there was styrafoam nuts, a letter lay ontop of it, which i opened and read._

_"Dear little sis,_

_I know you are a big transformers fan and the Revenge of the fallen figures came out recently so i found the only one they had left, i hope you like him, i know you couldent buy one there so i got him, see you this summer._

_Your dear family,_

_Joseph and laurie"_

_I placed the letter down and reached in, i couldent belive what i saw it was the Transformers two Dark Of The Moon Deluxe Sideswipe!_

_I procided to jump up and down squealing, and ran to my room and tore it open._

_Still in his car form i had to transform him, there was one thing i hated about the new figures that was so much better in the G1._

_In G1 figures, it was pull this out and do the same to the other side, click, clickclick, snap! and you were done, now its pull that, do the same to the other ones, twisttwist, click clickedyclickclick, snap, click, click, twist that until you think it might break but dont worry about it cuz its supposed to do that, click...clack?...what...? okay i did something wrong here...look at instructions, take a minute to find were you are, realise what you did wrong and face palm, undo the clack...click...click? ohhhhh! okay __**Click! **__Snap this into place and one more twist and snap, then your done, then you adgusted it to your liking._

_i look at my new figure with pride, and suddenly, the figure turns into metal, what?! its plastic right? wires connect one another, and the optics,...theyere glowing!?_

_"man! ya didnt have to be so rough!" i hear, i freeze, and look down as he got out of my hand and slipped on my blanket and fell onto the floor "Owww!" i heard, he looked at me, my pale and scared face made him stare at me._

_"You alright kid?" He asked, and reached for my leg, i flinched away._

_"HOLYMOTHEROFGODITTAKEDHOLYSH ITWHATTHEFUCKMOTHERFUCKINGIC ECREAMTUCKHOLYSHITWHATTYPEOF FUCKEDOFFIGUREDIDMYBROTHERBU YME?!" I screamed as i ran out of the room, running into the door tripping over shit, and closed the door behind me, heart pounding in my chest i place one hand over my heart, i thought it was over untill..._

_"Come back femme! i didnt mean to scare ya" sarcasm and humor evedent in his voice, i screamed starling my dog, i moved the night chest from beside my room and the hall bathroom, and grabbed the string from the chest and tided it there, i ran to the garage/gym and grabbed a few things, when i came back in, i was wearing my dads combat boots, with his hockey pads for his legs, chest, arms, and hands, i then pulled down the caged face protector on his helmet, and pulled out his hockey sick, not to mention the jersey devil jersey, i proceided to the door, were i undid the sting and slowly opened the door, to see him sitting on my trendel coutch/bed, he looked over at me and looked torn between freaked out and laughter, as i slowly snaled twoards him, when i was close enough, i held the hockey stick close to my chest, and looked at him with this holy fuck look on my face._

_"Hi" he said as he raised a hand, and i probably freaked out to much and...well...swung at him._

_"HOLYSHIT!" i yelled as he slammed into my window, (the window was orriginally one of those glass doors, that takes up most of my wall, like you see in those patio comertials.) "AHH!" he yelled in pain as his doors broke off, it took me a moment to realise what i had done, i ripped off the padding and helmet as i ran over to him._

_"OhMyGod! im so sorry!" i said as i picked him up, not noticing the blue liquid dripping on the floor, he groaned painfully reaching for his doors, but i stopped him and grabbed it, placing him on my desk and realising my hands were to big for the wires i ran into my fathers work space in the garage and placed him onto the padding, grabbing a light, with a magnifying glass in it, i grabbed twesers and reattached the doors._

_"...You...alright?" i said, with a shaking voice, he sat up with some problems, so i helpled him sit up "yeah...though i will be stiff without a proper mech tech to check me out" he said, i picked him up carefully, as we walked into the kitchen and put him on the counter, "do...do you want...anything?" i asked him, avoiding eye contact._

_"nah, im good" he said, we went silent, he looked around my kitchn from were he was sitting, granite and black and stainless steel apliances with tile floors, and a cheetah rug boarderd by black._

_His head was turned away when he heard me hiss._

_"AH!" i yelled as my hands were singed by the liguid on my hands._

_Sideswipe stood up, "Wash your hands NOW!" he yelled and he went around to the sink were i turned on the hot water, "what is this?!' i yelled in pain, as he poured dawn on my hands, "energon, its dangourus to humans" he said, after washing for five consecutive muinets._

_"do you have a first aid kit?" he asked, looking around as i shut my eyes in pain, to your left, i heart something being drug across the counter, and dropped onto the ground, as i slid down, i head it pop open and a cap unscrew, liquid dripped onto my hands, and someone dabbed my hands, and bandages applied, and bandaged up._

_"you okay?" he asked, as the sweat dripped off my face, i took mea second to get my second wind "...yeah...hurts...a...little...thanks...i...guess...i des-...deserved that... didnt i?" i asked, he looked at me stragely and said "karma bites.." sitting down next to me._

_after a few moments of silence. i spoke "hey i think we got of on the wrong foot." i said, "ya think" he replied._

_"the names roxan, But you can call me roxy, or rox" i said with a smile looking down at him._

_"im sideswipe, nice to meet cha kiddo" we look at each other, and then we broke donw laughing.._

_it was the start of a beutiful friendship._

I was pulled out of my thoughts by sides.

"ROXY~!" He yelled in my ear, "AHHHHHH!" i yelled back.

"what?" i asked, helping him up onto my bed, and we look at each other "isent your birthday coming up?" he asked me, i nod, "yes" i replied, he then asked me "well isent your brother sending you another present?" he said , and i realised, it was coming today, i look at my calender.

"oh yeah!" i yell, he turned to me and said "and isent that he UPS truck?" he asked me, pointing at my window.

I look outside, and of course, it was there i grabbed my money and ran up to the door, sis was at work today mom was shopping and dad was at work, so i sighned for the package and brought it inside, i tore it open but froze.

"so who is it?" he asked.

"ummm...starscream."


	2. Chapter 2: Fights and Engergon Burns!

Disclamer: i do not own transformers.

Transformers are owned by HASBRO.

DIsclamer: i do not own the concept for this story.

This concept is owned by Leonixon on

So this idea was adapted from Leonixon who originally wrote "Me, My Friend, and His Friends" which is an amazing story by the way! so i asked her for promission to borrow the idea and she said sure, and her charecter " Brittney Maria Maloney" will show up in the later chapters as a cousin, on with the fic! so i order!

**Let's recap shall we?**

_I look outside, and of course, it was there i grabbed my money and ran up to the door, sis was at work today mom was shopping and dad was at work, so i sighned for the package and brought it inside, i tore it open but froze._

_"so who is it?" he asked._

_"ummm...starscream."_

**Now.**

"WHAAAAT?!" I heard Sideswipe yell, i cringed, and shrank back a little with the package in my hands.

"OUT OF ALL THE BOTS AND CONS YOUR BRO COULDVE CHOSEN HE CHOSE THAT PIEACE OF SLAG?!" He yelled, optics filled with anger.

I placed a hand on him.

"Sides, we dont know if he will come to life now do we? So if he doesent hell just be for display." i said calmly trying to calm him down, which seemed to work.

"but roxy..." he said with a groan in his voice, slumped in defeat as i smiled.

"or if he doesent come to life you can use him as a punching bag. besides your the one who told me you didnt know if others came to life." i said to cheer him up, at the word punching bag, he brightened up, smiling, he nodded fine.

I proceeded to open the package, and spend about 5 minutes transforming him.

I took a deep breathand waited for a moment with sideswipe ready to fight with his blades out of their sheaths.

nothing happened.

"see i told you, now you have a punching bag" I said, he looked convencied, but didnt stop circling him with his arm blades out untill he was sure he wasent comming to life, he was about to jump down from my desk when we heard.

"_Click!_"

I whipped around him my seat, to see plastic had turned into metal, wires were now connected, and his optics were glowing red, and I was staring into the barrel of a cannon, getting ready to fire.

"Where am i Fleshling?!" he yelled, inching the cannon closer to firing.

"um-i uh.." i said trying to regester what was happening, he was about to fire when,

"ROXAN! GET DOWN!" he yelled and i dove for the floor, covering my head as chunks of my ceeling fell with the sound of a cannon firing, i look back up to see sideswipe slicing starscreams wing with a roar of pain comming from starscream, energon from the wound splashed onto my face just above my eye causing me to close it painfully.

He knocked starscream onto the ground, as i got up.

Just as he was bout to strike him in the spark, i grabbed his shoulder, and he looks at me, energon dripping off my face.

"are you a autobot or decepticon?" i ask him, a serious tone in my voice, he looks at me disbeliving what i just said, he responded.

"autobot" he said with a groan, and i nodded "yes, you are an autobot, but your acting like a decepticon." i told him, i was about to continue, when a burning sensation hit me, and i fell clutching my eye, and screamed, it seemed as if i was blacking out, all i could see was sideswipe yelling something as my vission turned black and starscream looking at me, trying to comprehend what was going on, before i finnal blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3: Headaches

Disclamer: i do not own transformers.

Transformers are owned by HASBRO.

DIsclamer: i do not own the concept for this story.

This concept is owned by Leonixon on

So this idea was adapted from Leonixon who originally wrote "Me, My Friend, and His Friends" which is an amazing story by the way! so i asked her for promission to borrow the idea and she said sure, and her charecter " Brittney Maria Maloney" will show up in the later chapters as a cousin, on with the fic!

**Let's recap shall we?**

"autobot" he said with a groan, and i nodded "yes, you are an autobot, but your acting like a decepticon." i told him, i was about to continue, when a burning sensation hit me, and i fell clutching my eye, and screamed, it seemed as if i was blacking out, all i could see was sideswipe yelling something as my vission turned black and starscream looking at me, trying to comprehend what was going on, before i finnal blacked out.

**Now.**

I awoke to see I was still on the floor but on my back now, with someone wrapping bandages around my eye, I held my head and groaned, so this is what a hang over felt like, someone moved my hand, I look up.

Sideswipe.

I groan once more, and close my eyes, I felt a cool hand on my temple.

"its okay kiddo, your fine, there some burning from what I can see, but you'll be fine, nothings wrong with your eye" Sideswipe said in a calming voice, trying to soothe me, I mumble "starscream...what did you...?" I asked out of breath and in pain, he sighed, and reluctantly spoke "He's fine, mech can fix his wing" Sideswipe cut off the remander of the bandages and tied it into a not, he pat me, saying me was done, I sat up, and groaned, the world was spinning for a moment, before it stopped; I stand up and lean agaist my wall, with sideswipe at myside trying to make sure I was alright and that I did'nt fall, I felt him climb up my pants onto my shoulder, I smile, happy he wasent mad at me for defending a decepticon, I carefully walk to my door, and open it, I lean on the coutch that was right outside my door, and carefully walk to the kitchen, I hear starscream cursing my Kitchen T.V, and walk in, I lean on the bar chair, causing it to creak back, Starscream turns around and see's me, he growled, here it come's..."Human! Why does this device not listen to me!? I demand you fix it! Fleshy Are you listening to me!?" I heard him yell, I place sideswipe gently onto the counter, and went to the black cabinet near our fridge, and pull out a small orange bottle, filled with orange liquid, ibeuprofen, and pull of the little container on the top and read the directions, all the while starscream yelling at me, finnaly i snapped "sideswipe." i said in the calmest voice posible for my immense head ache,"yes?" He responded, looking over in my direction.

"Shut him up." I said, the pain getting worse with each noise, I hear a loud metal agaist metal sound and a loud shout from starscream, as i drink the orange liquid, i sit down, allowing the medicin to take effect, after my head ache lessend, I wonderd, how am i going to put up with all of this?!


	4. Chapter 4: Parrents Preperations

Disclamer: i do not own transformers.

Transformers are owned by HASBRO.

DIsclamer: i do not own the concept for this story.

Sry i havent uploaded been busy, im 13 now and i got my first transformer bumblebee:"TFP

This concept is owned by Leonixon on

So this idea was adapted from Leonixon who originally wrote "Me, My Friend, and His Friends" which is an amazing story by the way! so i asked her for promission to borrow the idea and she said sure, and her charecter " Brittney Maria Maloney" will show up in the later chapters as a cousin, on with the fic! so i order!_

**Let's recap shall we?**

"Shut him up." I said, the pain getting worse with each noise, I hear a loud metal agaist metal sound and a loud shout from starscream, as i drink the orange liquid, i sit down, allowing the medicin to take effect, after my head ache lessend, I wonderd, how am i going to put up with all of this?!

**Now:**

I look at my boy's, who as of right now were in recharge, wondering what im going to tell my parents, or even IF I should tell them, what would they do if they found out, that I had LIVE Cybertronians living with me, would they be okay with it? Would they call the cops? Would they..._Kill_...them? Oh god, I dont even want to think about that! I'd Have to find a way to keep them hidden...Mabey Cousin Brittney could help! She's in this situation! She bought Soundwave and the same thing happened! I run over and pick up my phone, I browse through my contacts till i see Cousin britt~3! The only cousin I acctually liked, I clicked 'call'.

Riiiiiing...

Riiiiiing...

Riiiiiing...

Riiiiiing...

"Hello?" I heard the mellow voice of brittney, I sighed, and swallowed whatever hesatance I had.

"Hey, Brittney, you know how you got that soundwave figurine?" I asked, voice wavering a little,

"yeah..?" she said dragging it out, suspission in her voice, and pull at my collar, i was sweating "Ummmm...well i bought sideswipe and he sorta ummm..same to life?" there was a silence, "..what the hell did you do?" she said, anger or what the fuck in her tone, i laughed "I-Its not my fault! just let me explain!" i said to her, hoping she would listen "Im listening..." i heard and i began to explain.

3 Minutes later.

"well i dont think you should tell your parrents, i mean i havent told mine about soundwave, so..." Brittney said, i got what she was getting to "I got it thanks britt, your the best!" I told her, we then said our goodbyes and hung up, i sigh, this was going to be a LONG week, I turn the guys were done charging so i threw a bunny at them, and they jerked awake, Sideswipe glared at me "What the pit rox?!" He yelled and starscream just gave me this murderous look, I motioned them to come over.

Sideswipe jumped off my dresser and skated over and pulled himself up my desk, and sat down, and star scream flew over, and sat.

"Guys, i just got off the phone with my cousin brittney, she has the REAL soundwave, like hes alive like you guys, and we have to go over some rules for this week" I told them, sideswipe gave me a questioning look, while starscream was trying to figure out why she had soundwave.

"What type of ground rules?" Sideswipe asked.

"My parrents are comming home, as well as my sis, and what would they do if they found out I had LIVING cybertroninans? Would they accept it? Would they call the cops? Would they...Kill...You? this is what i want to avoid so, in front of my parrents, i want you to be a toy in front of my parrents and sisster, meaning nooooo talk walk shooting transformeing blinking or Emoting what so ever got it?" I said staring at them, they nodded in agreement, "anything else we should know about?" Sideswipe asked, stading up.

"ummm not anything i can think of, but we might be going somewhere for spring break" I told them, starscream was about to say something when i said "The nieghbors arent home so we can go drive fight ans fly for a while okay?" I told them, they nooded , i pulled my hoodie on and went outside after they hopped on my shoulders.


	5. Chapter 5: Spring break

Disclamer: i do not own transformers.

Transformers are owned by HASBRO.

DIsclamer: i do not own the concept for this story.

This concept is owned by Leonixon on

So this idea was adapted from Leonixon who originally wrote "Me, My Friend, and His Friends" which is an amazing story by the way! so i asked her for promission to borrow the idea and she said sure, and her charecter " Brittney Maria Maloney" will show up in the later chapters as a cousin, on with the fic! so i order!_

Let's recap shall we?

"My parrents are comming home, as well as my sis, and what would they do if they found out I had LIVING cybertroninans? Would they accept it? Would they call the cops? Would they...Kill...You? this is what i want to avoid so, in front of my parrents, i want you to be a toy in front of my parrents and sisster, meaning nooooo talk walk shooting transformeing blinking or Emoting what so ever got it?" I said staring at them, they nodded in agreement, "anything else we should know about?" Sideswipe asked, stading up.

"ummm not anything i can think of, but we might be going somewhere for spring break" I told them, starscream was about to say something when i said "The nieghbors arent home so we can go drive fight ans fly for a while okay?" I told them, they nooded , i pulled my hoodie on and went outside after they hopped on my shoulders.

Now:

"Hey"

...

"Hey, Hey, transdork, look up, what are you looking at?"

I sighed, I look up from my phone, after pausing the long winded Role play I was having with my Friend Genna, (Ju-E-N-Uh) ,to see ,my older sister, Akira Hollenday, Age 15 , A tall, hourglass figured girl, straight black hair, with red ends, she wore a military issue camo tank top dog tags gangling as they clanged against one another, her camo military army pants tucked into her black combat boots, wearing fishnet gloves on her arms, but the thing that stood out most against all of this, was her shimmering ocean blue eyes, deeper than the ocean, and so hard to figure out, rarely ever showing emotion to her family, other than her friends.

"So how was the sob fest earlier?" She said with a smirk, nudging me, I growled and glared at her scowl placed upon my lips, I text Genna saying I would have to text her later, that i had a certain sister to take care of, and placed the phone back in my Swiss army knife back pack, were not to mention sat my boys.

"If you really must know i was reading an emotional fanfic about the separation of sideswipe and sunstreaker, or the autobot Twins, if you must, it is a very traumatic event for Transfans everywhere." I told her, with a 'your left out' tone in my voice, She laughed and said " Oh-*gasp*-My *gasp* God! AHAHAHAHA!" She sat back down in the seat in front of me clutching her stomach, tears pricking her dark eye lashes, I kicked the back of her seat, but she kept laughing.

"GIRLS!" Our mother Sophia Hollenday yelled, Our mother had long beautiful Ebony hair, and ivory skin, I guess that's were I got my lack of tanness from, were as aki, as we call her, had dark tan skin, our mom had a nice frame, hourglass figure which she strove for, elegant dainty hands, with chocolate brown eyes, and a pretty white sun dress on with a light blue over coat and blue strap sandals.

"Stop fighting or we will turn this car around!" Our mother screamed at us, we froze and slumped in our chairs.

"Yes ma'am" We said in unison, as our father, Allen hollenday, turned right down a dirt path, into a wood forest, trees of all kinds spread across the forest, foxes perked up at the sound of a car, and ran into the brush, openings in trees allowed the golden sunlight to shine through, beautiful luscious green grass lined the roads, daisy's and wildflowers spread across the land scape, butterfly's flew elegantly dancing across the wind as birds sang them their waltz, you could hear rocks hitting the bottom of the car as we rode, the car bumping up and down, as we slowly made our way up the trail, I looked back to see the dirt clouds behind the car.

I smiled, this brought back memories, I remembered when i first came up here, butterfly's and birds welcoming us to our new vacation house, Dad knew we didn't want anything fancy, so he got us something simple, grass swaying in the breeze of the wind, sun shining high in the sky, white picket fence lined the road, in the distance was a barn, and big open pastures, the small lake shimmered in the light like a thousand diamonds.

A tiny wooden dock at the edge of this lake, had small boats tied to it, and a light blue shed nest to it, filled with fishing lures, gas, bait, fishing poles, ores, nets, and tanks, coolers sat in the corner for fish we would like to eat.

in the middle of all of this was a beautiful log cabin, two stories high, with 3 rooms, and 2 bathrooms, a large kitchen that merged with the living room, and a large arch way for the entrance and two large doors.

Within the living room was a large cheetah print carpet bordered with black, large brown couches, one three seats long and one two seats, and a brown chair in the corner, a large glass table sat in the middle, as a large fire place in front of us, beside the fire place was lots of dry wood.

The car stopped jerking me out of my thoughts.

"Alright, were here!" My father said, as he pulled the keys out of the car silencing the motor.

I grabbed my book bag and stepped out of the car carefully placing my book bag on my back, minding my bots, I heard the doors open, I stepped onto the dirt ground and stretched, I reached up and i heard my joints pop, I sigh, it felt so good.

I go to the back of the car and open it, I pull out two bags, a black one with "My name is music" on the front and a smaller case square, it was jeweled and decorated with music notes, and on the front said "Techno angel" in it was my drawing equipment, and computer, and a few chargers, with my avengers headphones.

I throw the computer case strap over my shoulder and extend the handle on my suit case, I walk over to my dad "Daddy, can i have the keys so i can open the cabin?" I asked, he looked over his shoulder to me "sure honey" and tossed me the keys before returning to his earlier task of helping my mom and sis with their things, I pulled my luggage up the stairs, and fumbled with the keys before sliding it into the lock and opening the door, I smile as that 'I'm home' scent hit me, I close my eyes in the bliss, and walk to the spiral stair case, I walk up and come to the upstairs living room, it had a large TV, and a couch with a small wood table.

It had two doors, one had a large sign that said "keep out this means you!" that was akiras room, she would kill someone if they went in her room, here and at home.

I turned to the door with the sign that said "Transfan parking only, all others will be destroyed" I smile remembering when i got that sign, dad had found it at a truck stop and we had to go out of town for my birthday, and he knew i would love it, and I did, smiling i reach under the carpet in the living room, i found a key toped with the autobot symbol , I put it in the lock after crossing the room and twisted it open, my room was transfaned out.

There was a small single bed with an autobot bed set, next to it were two night stands a pearl white color with two lamps, a storage system underneath the bed, I had a desk in the corner of the room with a cork board, covered with transformers pics and overviews and stylistics of the different bots and cons, there was a book shelf on the opposite wall filled with books of science, dictionaries, how to books , books on cars, books on transformers, and movies.

There was a symbol TV set, covered with transformers symbols, and a small set under it containing a VCR and DVD player.

The walls were covered with posters one was framed and signed by Michal bay and peter Cullen, with the other voices of the autobots and Shia leabouf (A/N: not sure if i spelled that right) and Megan fox.

Some posters were of the G1 series and the animated series, I smile looking down to my carpet, a huge red custom shag carpet, shaped like the autobot symbol the walls were a light blue color, A large window led out to my balcony, purple curtains off to the side giving me a good view of the world outside, a large mirror sat in the corner, a large closet next to it, a walk in, with many tennis shoes or and things i left here last year that were big for me that i knew would fit next year.

I close the door with my shoe, and lock it behind me, I walk over to my curtains and pull them shut, and turn on the lights, I place my computer bag down and put my suit case next to my closet before placing down my book bag onto my bed.

"All right! You can come out guys! Coast is clear!" I say unzipping the bag, Sideswipe jumps out and groans starscream hauls himself out and lays face down on my bed.

"Man! You could have pulled us out a couple of times you know!" Sideswipe said as he popped a few joints and gears in his back, I laugh at him and look over to starscream who groaned finally being able to move his wings, I smile , and began to massage his wings he yelped in surprise.

"What are you doing?!" He yelled, looking over his shoulder at me, "Well, a seekers wings are very sensitive, so that must have put a lot of strain" I said, he snorted at me, before settling down to enjoy this special treatment he was getting, Sideswipe looked around and whistled in awe, before saying "Whoa, this is awesome!" I heard him say.

"Really, its not much" I said to Sideswipe, and starscream looked around as well, his jaw dropped in amazement.

I got up to unpack when i hear Aki yell up "Rox! Someone's at the door for ya!" i turn to my door, I wondered who it would be.

I walk down the stairs and opened the door, My heart stopped, my blood ran cold, and in that moment my spring break was ruined.

RAWR!DNPJNPFWCQJPJICFPIQJFE

THREE MOTHER FRAGGIN DAYS! THATS HOW LONG! UHDUAUPIEUAFIUHB! NEVER AGAIN!

NO! NOPENOPENOPENOPE!

R&R

c u later


End file.
